goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nukapei Apartments
The War Begins (A large group of citizens gather around the building, waving signs that read such things as "No More Xenos" or "Pure Humans Only. Several throw trash at the windows, while others hold guns and other such weapons, standing at various points, looking threatining.) AJ: '*is seen in crowd looking at building* Why are you people so against Saiyans? Random Citizen. You xenos should stop interefering in our lives! Half the rebuilding we have to do is because of you monsters! Citizen 2. (Points at AJ) Kill her! She's one of them! (Several citizens fire guns at AJ) '''AJ: '*dodges and kicks away one citizen's gun* Whats your problem? Fasha: *sneaking past crowd* (Someone throws a bomb at AJ, while someone shanks Fasha) 'AJ: '*brings out lightsaber but is too late and the bomb explodes which throws AJ through a brick wall* OW! *holds back* Fasha: What the hell is wrong with you people?! 'AJ: '*gets lightsaber and flips back up* Ah! *kicks a guy and stabs him in the neck* Fasha!? Fasha I'm here! (Several citizens stab AJ in the back, while others slam a pad laced with sedative onto Fasha's mouth) 'AJ: '*knives rip rubberband holding ponytail together and blood is all over Crop-Top* Someone! Anyone! Help me! *spits out blood* (Random voice) BIG BANG ATTACK *big bang attack rips through the crowd* 'AJ: '*tries getting up but a random person from the crowd kicks me and hits me with his sign* AAHH!!! Hooded figure: *comes out of nowhere and pushes the crowd back* Leave the Lady out of this. Crowd Members: *jumps on hooded figure and stabs him* NO SAIYANS!!! NO SAIYANS!!! Hooded figure: *gets the crowd off then grabs AJ and Fasha and flies off* SCREW YOU ANGRY MOB! Crowd Members: *activates one way wall and hooded figure is trapped* Hooded figure: *puts AJ and fasha down* this is to much fun. FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE *fires energy wave at crowd* (One hooded person in the crowd raises his hand, deactivating the powers of the Saiyans) 'AJ: '*falls from Hooded figure and falls on the ground which has a big crater* Uugghh *coughs blood* My strength is... gone! Hooded figure: Im glad Im part namkeian *arms extend knocking out people in the crowd* Crowd. (Moves forward, throwing bombs and firing their guns at the Namekian) DIE! DIE! DIE! Fasha: *struggles ripping off sedative* mm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm (dammit I'm now weak) Crowd Members. (Several toss a weakened Fasha into a van, which then drives off, vanishing) Fasha: ¬3¬ 'AJ: *'gets up and gets lightsaber* KIA! *stabs several crowd members with lightsaber* Fasha: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm (grrrrrrrrrrrrr) Hooded figure: *knocks out most of the crowd* '''Bear - comes with Instant Transmission, popping in dressed in battle armor- Hey, anyone know why the hell everyone's attacking me? AJ: '*cuts of someones head* No... they dispise Saiyans! *throws a sign at Bear* read it! 'Bear Well, we Saiyans may have done a lot of good here on Earth, but we were, as a race, genocidal psychopaths when Planet Vegeta was stll around. Some of us still are. AJ: '*kicks a crowd member through a van* You think someone might be behind this? Or just the humans own doing? 'Bear -fires ki blasts causing grenade-like explosions to keep the crowd back- Could be both. Someome playing the human's existing hatred to distract us from an actual threat. AJ: '*does the Saint Blast and the crowd stays back* But the only question is... who is powerful enough to convince the humans that Saiyans are bad and to attack us? 'Bear Well, when we fight enemies, we cause about as much damage to the city as they do because of our ki attacks. If someone explained what we Saiyans commonly did when there were thousands of us, I think it'd be relatively easy to start some sort-of witch hunt against us. AJ: 'I'm really scared right now! *a crowd member jumps on me* AHH!!! 'Bear -fires a Ki blast, causing the person's head to explode- Anyone else want some?! HUH?! -turns hand towards the crownd and charges a Begone!- AJ: '*10 men charge at AJ and throw her in a van* AHH!!! HELP! *man smacks AJ and she passes out* Uugghh *van drives away* 'Bear -fires the Begone! , engulfing the crowd outside Nukapei in a brilliant blue light, then fires a ki blast at the van's tires- (A Rocket fires out of somewhere, hitting Bear in the chest and exploding. People then fire at him) Bear YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DEALING WITH! MASENKOOO! HA! -fires it in the direction the rocket came from- (Someone whistles and everyone retreats towards the park) Crowd Member 84: We have only 2 Saiyans! We will find more at the park! (Crowd cheers as they run towards the park) Bear Oh, take my friends and run huh? -fires ki blasts into the crowd, engulfing people in firey explosions- (Crowd doesn't notice and still runs to park) Roleplay Continues at Highland Park Roland Causes a Little... Problem? (The tall, musclar guy from earlier, with the black hair with yellow streaks, walks down the street) Roland. Heh.... no sign of anyone... well then.... (He raises his hand, and green fire appears from nowhere, engulfing large parts of the street and sending smoke up into the air) Roland. Time for some fun! Fasha: -walking down the street- What the hell?! ???: *A being in a strange suit lands on the ground holding a rifle, forming a crater, then speaks with a deep, slightly robotic voice* No permission to wreak havoc has been given, cease your actions and walk away sage... Fasha: O_O Roland. (Grins) Sorry, I have... other ideas. And, if you want to get technical, we're Shaolins, not sages... ???: *Drops rifle* I don't recall saying you had a choice 'Jenny: '*falls from building with a black sweater, black shoes, and a black and silver pants* If you want to die all you had to do was ask. *takes out Phantom* Roland. It's on! (Green fire swirls in a tornado around him) ???: Very well *Walks toward Roland while looking at Jenny* Child, stay out of this. You will get hurt. *Looking at Roland again* Roland. It's been a while since I've had so much fun... (Grins) Gangnam: *appears* Why oh why cant we have a normal day here 'Jenny: '''I'm not a child any more *uses Phantom to make a huge and powerful gust of wind* ???: Fine Jenny *Charges a ki blast and fires it at Roland* Gangnam: *pushes Ronald out of the way* Roxanne: -walks past and runs back- MUM?! What the hell is happening?! Fasha:.... I don't know.... '''Cuco: '''Guys I came to help. '''Lau the G: '''FOOL!!!!! *Rushes in and punches Cuco* WE MUST GET TO TRAINING!!! THE SOONER WE GET TO TRAINING THE SOONER WE CAN DEFEAT THE HELL GATE AND THIS BASTARD!!!!! Roxanne: -stares blankly and walks off- Fasha: Where are you going!? Roxanne: I'm going to find a way to shut it! '''Cuco: '*Spits out blood* I see that form also made you heartless. 'Lau the G: '''I'm being realistic here. Come on. '''Cuco: '''I'm not going anywhere! Fasha: I'm a bit worried about Roxanne, where is the hell portal? '''Lau the G: '''I think it's somewhere close to the Abandoned Warehouse. It will not help, you can't destroy it until it's fully grown. Maybe her failure will teach her a lesson. Fasha: -_-' Roland. (Throws Gangam away) I don't need your help! TAKE THIS! FLAME RESONANCE! (Thousands of tongues of fire shoot out of his palm, engulfing everyone nearby.) ???: *Stands there, engulfed in flames*...Well *IT's behind Roland, fires a Big Bang Attack* Gangnam: *fires a Big bang attack to protect Ronald* YOUR IN OVER YOUR HEAD RONALD ???:...I really don't appreciate interruptions *IT's in front of Gangnam and throws a hard punch at his face* Gangnam: *barley dodges* I dont like this look for you ???: Stop protecting the Shaolin, he's causing nothing but chaos *Turns back toward Roland* '''Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan to remove flames from body then powers down* 'Lau the G: '*Uses Kaio-ken to remove flames from body then powers down* BASTARD! *Throws a ki blast* Gangnam: *puncheing ronald* IM NOT ON EITHER ONE OF YOUR SIDES 'Lau the G: '*Fires blast at Gangam and Roland* Both of you are traitors! Gangnam: *deflects it* I WILL NOT PROTECT EITHER ONE OF THESE *fires ki blasts at the robot and roland* Roland. MY NAME ISN'T RONALD YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! (He grabs Gangam's face, and instantly it is covered in fire) ???: *Chuckling a bit* I'm not a robot by the way 'Lau the G: '*Watches Gan burn* They can hurt each other, I'm outta here *Flies to the Lookout* 'Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan and fires a blast at Roland* GAN! ???: *Grabs Gan and throws him away from Roland* Stop getting yourself hurt 'Cuco: '*Throws a Begone! at Roland* Roland. Fire Resonance. (A large cone of fire surrounds him, deflecting the attacks.) 'Cuco: '*Fires a barrage of blasts* ???: *Uses kiai to disperse the cone of fire* 'Cuco: '''Thanks *Throws a Begone! at the opening the man in the suit gave* ???: You're welcome *Fires a Full Power Energy Wave at Roland* Roland. FIRE RESONANCE! (Dozens of small bits of fire shoot out, forming a gauntlet that deflects the attacks.) (Panting) '''Cuco: '*Smirks* Someone seems tired.. I'll finish you off then go train with Lau. *Charges a Big Bang Attack* ???: *Looking at Roland* You fight like a young man, nothing held back...Not a great choice. I give you the option here to walk away, cease your violent acts, before this ends violently for you. Do you accept? 'Cuco: '*Charging* WELL ROLAND? Hurry up! We don't have any time for games!!! Roland. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heheh.... HEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Sparks of green fire begin to flicker across everyone present) 'Cuco: '''I WARNED YOU!!!!! *Big Bang Attack becomes bigger* Gangnam: *laying on the concrete* kill him KILL HIM BEFORE HE DESTROIES EVERYTHING '''Cuco: '*Flicks a Senzu Bean to Gan* I've been saving this for a little while. It will be good use if it's used on you. Now come on help us kill this bastard! Roland. Heheh... too late. (Suddenly, green fire launches from everyone's chests, engulfing Roland in their energy... their is silence as the energy grows smaller and smaller around him) 'Cuco: '''AGH! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! Gangnam: *catches senzu and holds it* Resist resist Roland. (The energy drops, and he stands up, now incredibly muscular, his shirt torn to shreads. His eyes are pupil-less, and green fire flickers along him occasionally) That's better... '''Cuco: '*Is in base form* Huh? Wait he must have absorbed our energy!!! Roland. The last one to beat me in this form was Saitu-kun, and I'M SURE HAS HFIL THAT YOU CAN"T BEAT IT! 'Cuco: '*Tries to go Super Saiyan* I don't have enough energy! Roland. Time to end this fight! FIRE EXPRESSSION! (Raises left hand, a spiral of green flame launches out, knocking Cuco through a building) 'Cuco: *'In building injured* Maybe I shoulda saved that bean... Lau has some but he left... Dammit *Falls on one knee* 'Chloe: '''HELP!!! *is running* ...: *a van is chasing her* '''Chloe: '''PLEASE! *the van is getting closer and closer to her then BLAM!!* '''Jenny: '''Chloe? CHLOE!?! Gangnam: *eats senzu bean* Jenny I got here *flies over and scoops up Chloe* '''Cuco: '*Struggles to get up* CHLOE! *Goes to everyone* Hey Chloe, we found your brother, but we couldn't find you. Where were you??? 'Jenny: '''Cuco you know your talking to a *gulps* dead person. *tear rolls down face* Chloe... '''Cuco: '''She's gone...? *Sad face* Oh crap Lau's gonna go insane... Roland. (Grabs Jenny's head) Fun time. '''Jenny: '*flips Roland and kicks his head* YOU ASS MY SISTER IS DEAD AND YOUR SAYING THIS IS A FUN TIME!!! 'Lau the G: '''What's going on? Seems like you need help. '''Cuco: '''LAU. '''Lau the G: '*Sees Chloe on the floor* Chloe?! *Flies down to her* Roland. (Grabs Jenny's leg and snaps it) That didn't hurt. 'Cuco: '''JENNY! *Can barely move* Crap... '''Lau the G: '*Throws a Senzu Bean at Cuco* ... 'Cuco: '''Grr... *Eats* '''Lau the G: '''Chloe... *eyes watery* CHLOE!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Makes a huge blast and loses complete control* Roland. ALRIGHT! A GOOD FIGHT! '''Cuco: '*Gets up and grabs Jenny* Dammit... 'Lau the G: '*Senzu bean bag falls* GAH! *Throws several ki slashes at Roland* 'Cuco: '''His bag fell... Hold on Jenny, I'll get you a bean! Roland. (Launches himself at Lau, they both slam into a nearby building) '''Lau the G: '''GRR! *Hits blocks of building at Roland's head* GRAH! *Yells with each hit* '''Cuco: '*Gets back and feeds a senzu to Jenny* There. Roland. FLAMING ROAR! (Green fire erupts from his mouth, destroying the area Lau is standing in. He stumbles back, spitting out a good bit of blood) Gangnam: *drops Chloe's body* 'Lau the G: '*Is a bit injured but doesn't realize it* KAIO-KEN! *Uses the Kaio-Ken and punches Roland* Roland. (Skids back, then straightens up) Why won't you just die-?! (A flashback: A young boy with the same hair as Roland clasps his hands toghether, and green fire arches through his fingers. A couple who appear to be his mother and father watch and life. Sudenly, the view is obscured by fire. Flashback end.) 'Lau the G: '''HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAIO-KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIMES TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Uses the Kaio-Kenx2 and fires a blast at Roland* Roland. (Gribs blast with both his hands, then lifts it up and swallows it) NOM! Gangnam: *sits down* '''Lau the G: '''DAMN YOU!!!!! *Fires several blasts* Roland. OUTTA MY WAY! (Charges, then stops, as blood spurts from his leg) Wah-?! '''Lau the G: '''DAMMIT! KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Uses Kaio-Ken x3* '''Jenny: '''Ow! *is healing slowly then realizes that I am in Cuco's arms* *blushes then pushes away* Thanks... '''Cuco: '*Smiles* Good, you're okay. 'Lau the G: '*Charges a Big Bang Attack* 'Jenny: '*blushes while places piece of hair away from eye* Thanks Cuco. Chris: *Flys down and lands next to man in suit, wearing a cloak, gives him energy* This is all I have *flys off* ???: *Kneeling on ground, one fist pushing into the ground cracking it* It is enough *stands up and suit powers down, lighting on the suit fades and sparks fly from the suit, goes Super Saiyan* I will break you Roland *IT's in front of Roland, throwing a hard uppercut and firing a Big Bang Attack at his chest* 'Jenny: '''Who are you? '''Cuco: '''I think he'd get mad if I ruined his identity. '''Lau the G: '''HAH!!!!!!!! *Throws Big Bang attack at Roland* Gangnam: *gives man in the suit energy* Kill Roland '''Lau the G: '''TIMES FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Uses Kaio-Ken x4 and more power is put into Big Bang Attack* Suitman: Your energy is gratefully accepted! I would also like my OWN ENERGY BACK! *Uses Full Power Energy Wave* '''Lau the G: '''HUAH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Puts a lot of energy into Big Bang Attack* '''Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan* I'll help! *Launches Big Bang Attack* Roland. (Is sent flying back by the technique) (Flashback) (Tounges of fire fly down on Roland's home, exploding on impact, throwing a child Roland back. Ashes of unknkown origin fall on him, covering his face. A skeleton lands next to him.) Roland. M-mom?! (He looks slowly up, as his father falls to the ground, bleeding heavily from a blow inflicted by a young man with wild green hair) Roland. DAD! (Is knocked back by another explosions, landing on his mom's skeleton, which shatters. He looks around slowly, tears beginning to fall as his sees the whole mountain below him go up in flames, as two figures battle fiercly in the sky. His face twists) Roland. Heh heh.... hehe... HEHEHHHAHAHAHAH! (Change scene: Roland, now about 18 and wearing a gray T-shirt, laughs maniacly as green flame versions of him battle several other fighters a few feet away) (Current Day) Roland. (Digs his feet in, stopping the attack, though it continues hitting his chest) RAAAaHHHH!!!! 'Lau the G: '''KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Big Bang Attack becomes bigger* Roland. (Is pushed back slowly) NO.... I..... I can't l-lose again.... '''Lau the G: '*Body starts hurting from the abuse of the Kaio-Ken* Grr.... No I WON'T QUIT!!!! I WILL KILL YOU ALONG WITH EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING ELSE!!!!!! I AM THE TAKER OF LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM WRATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Thrusts blast foward* 'Cuco: '''So that's your name huh? Wrath. *Thrusts blast foward* '''Jenny: '*ducks* This is really dangerous you guys! Suitman: *Thrusts a Big Bang Attack forward at Roland* SUBMIT AND YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE LESS SEVERE! Gangnam: BIG BANG ATTACK * fires a big bang to help* IM DONE WITH ALL OF THIS DESPAIR AND DESTRUCTION 'Wrath: '''TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!!! *Puts all energy into attack* '''Cuco: '''HAH! *Puts more power into attack* Roland. (Is engulfed) (Flashback:) (A wild, green-haired young man lunges forward, powering through three of the duplicates, and hits Roland in the face, sending him flying back) (Present Day) Roland. GRAAAHHHH!!! (Falls backward, skidding into a wall) '''Wrath: '*Passes out from the abuse of the Kaio-Ken* 'Cuco: '''Lau! *Goes to him and feeds him a Senzu Bean* '''Wrath: '*Kicks Cuco's gut, sending him back* You're next, brat! *Uses the Kaio-Ken* 'Cuco: '''Crap! '''Jenny: '*uses Phantom to surround Wrath with fire* Thats for kicking my friend! Roland. (Back in base, drops to knees, takes a final facedive) 'Wrath: '*Charges power to blow off the flames* You will die as well! *Fires blast at Jenny* 'Cuco: '*Deflects it* You're dealing with me now! *Charges Super Saiyan power* 'Jenny: '*jumps over Cuco then kicks Wrath in the face* Thats for breaking my spell! *flips me over my sholder and drops knee on his arm* And thats for hurting my friends! 'Cuco: '''Jenny, chill, that's still Lau. '''Wrath: '*Throws Jenny on the floor then steps on her* Don't tempt me child! You'll get your turn! *Blasts at Cuco* 'Cuco: '*Deflects* I can't blast him he's gotta hold of Jenny! Suitman: *Looks at Roland* It is over *IT's behind Lau and kicks him off Jenny* Don't make me break you too 'Wrath: '''Another person that must die. '''Cuco: '''NOW! *Throws Begone! at Wrath* '''Wrath: *'Is hit and a smoke cloud is made* Suitman: ...Well 'Wrath: '*Smoke clears and is revealed that the blast was blocked by the sword* I've always wanted to kill you! *Flies towards Cuco* KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!!!!!! 'Cuco: '*Thoughts: Dammit, we were supposed to be training to fight the Hell Gate and THIS happens!* Suitman: *IT's in front of Cuco and throws a hard punch at Wrath's face* 'Jenny: '''Ugh! *is dizzy* '''Wrath: '''I'd expect that to be stronger. OUT OF MY WAY!!!!! *Kicks Suitman out of the way and is about to punch Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Grabs punch and throws Wrath to the side then blasts him* 'Wrath: '''GRAH! *Blasted* Suitman: *Suit activates again* Ahhh *Grabs Wrath by the shirt and punches his face repeatedly* This is just for fun '''Wrath: '*Blasts Suitman's face* OFF ME! *Throws ki slashes at Cuco* 'Cuco: '*Dodges* Suitman: *Barely affected, uses Wolf Fang Fist on Wrath* 'Wrath: '*Flies to dodge* 'Cuco: '''Hey Ja---- I mean Suitman, hold him off, I'll be back. I think I can make him sane again. *Flies off to Lau's house* Suitman: I can't promise that I'll spare him *IT's behind Wrath and kicks him* '''Wrath: '*Kicked but then turns around and blasts The Suitman* 'Cuco: '''LAU! STOP!!! '''Wrath: '*Turns to Cuco* 'James: '''Dad! You have to stop! '''Lau the G: '*Regains control* James? Dammit... *Passes out* 'James: '*Sees Chloe's body* What... Is she... 'Cuco: '''Uh.... Yeah James.... '''James: '*Tears roll down face* 'Cuco: '.... For now, let's help your father. *Goes to Lau* 'Jenny: '*gets up and coughs* Ugh that was... not fun like at all!